


A Little Flower

by ecaracap



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael comes home to find Elphaba trying out a new spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queer_theory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_theory/gifts).



Rafael comes home to find Elphaba hunched over the dining room table, looking at her spell book. It’s not the first time this has happened - he often comes home to find her reading it - but this time she has the vase full of dead flower that he bought for her two weeks ago.

“Doing some reading?” he asks, setting his briefcase down.

Elphaba gasps softly, not hearing him come in, “Oh, yes! Trying out a new spell…something small…”

“Can I see?” he asks, coming to sit down next to her at the table.

She nods, looking back down at her book, “Of course. I’m attempting to bring the flowers back to life…though, I’m not sure if it will work.”

“Give it a try anyway,” he says with a smile.

“Alright,” she says, putting her hands over the bouquet of dead flowers, “ _A la sielishi kuud dakh eroull…_ ” At first, nothing happens. The flowers stay just as they are. But suddenly, a tiny daisy begins to perk up, some of it’s color returning to it and it’s petals returning to their full bloom.

Elphaba looks over at him with a big grin and he smiles back at her. He always enjoys her magic. It helps him to cope with all the terrible things he sees at work, knowing there’s still magic in the world.


End file.
